


For the rest of my life

by PeggyCarters



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCarters/pseuds/PeggyCarters
Summary: As a singer, a song is everything he needs to make one hell of a proposal.





	For the rest of my life

**Author's Note:**

> I went nuts on twitter the other day imagining Blake proposing at the I'll name the dogs video and, since he didn't, I had to do something about it. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

All the quietness and the whispering between Blake and the boys the night before has Gwen frowning and running a hand through her hair as she drinks a cup of Earl Grey leaning against the kitchen island. Blake had come back from Oklahoma yesterday morning and was going to stay into town for a few days because The Voice was filming and he had a music video shot for his next single. She had heard some of his new songs, or at least snippets since some of them weren't fully recorded yet. Warner Nashville had picked a song as his next single that wasn't really her cup of tea but it was a very country like song about fishing and hunting and Blake seemed to be excited about it. He had even asked the boys if they wanted to be on the video and they had agreed to it, and so had Gwen, of course.

"Morning," Blake says walking inside the kitchen making her giggle as she puts the mug down on the marble counter. They had just said good morning a few minutes before when they had been woken up by his alarm. Blake had jumped into the shower and she had told him she would get coffee ready for him before he had to leave.

"Hi, cowboy."

"Hello, princess." Blake whispers leaning down to kiss her briefly. He lets out a little laugh against her lips and pecks them again before he leans away to get some breakfast ready. The house is quiet, the dogs must be outside still sleeping since the chickens are also quiet. Gwen gets ahold of his white t-shirt and pulls him back to her making him stumble on his feet and nearly crash onto her. She gets on her tiptoes and presses her mouth to his with a little more force, making Blake moan when her nails runs wild in between his hair. "Gwen." He breathes out when he separates their lips with a loud pop.

"Now _that_ is a good morning." She teases against his ear making him shiver. His hands on her waist are keeping her up and against his body creating a friction that's waking up every cell of his body.

"I love it when you get on your tippy toes to kiss me."

She brightly smiles up at him and presses her lips to his again, "Well babe, I have to since you're as tall as the Empire State."  

Blake chuckles against her neck and then drops one last kiss on her skin before starting to prepare some breakfast for the both.

 

"Are you excited for the video?" Gwen asks as they load the dishwasher after breakfast.

"Yeah, a lot! It's a catchy song." He says putting back the toaster inside the cupboard. "I'm happy the boys decided to participate." He beams.

"They were so excited last night they didn't even want to sleep!" They both laugh recalling the caos. "Thank you." She says placing a hand on his chest. Blake gets ahold of her hand and caresses her palm with his thumb before dropping a kiss on her skin.

"One day I'll put you in one of the videos, darlin'."

"Yeah?" The excitement in her voice makes Blake's heart skip a beat as he beams down at her lovingly.

"For sure." He whispers softly as he does his best to hide a grin.

So far everything is running as planned.

 

When he gets to the set, his stylist immediately sends him to change into a black shirt, vest and jacket, but keeping his jeans. Of course. They gel his hair and even put the necessary make up for the camera and the lights. He has learnt about all the production stuff on The Voice. When waiting for the producer and director to come to his trailer, Blake slips a hand inside his jeans pocket and takes out a shiny object. He lets it slide in his pinky finger to stare at it. The simple but stunning diamond looks at him right back as Blake draws a soft smile on his face. He remembers the exact moment his eyes fell on that particular ring. He had been on his way to a meeting in downtown LA, walking down a street he can't remember the name of, when he stopped dead on his feet and took two steps back to fully look at it again. The young man that had showed it to him, once inside the boutique, had been so attentive and had answered all his questions. Fifteen minutes later he had a ring box on his pocket. Since then, he had kept it safe in Oklahoma, somewhere in his study where Gwen would never go to.

Now that he stares at it, he grins and recalls his last visit to Oklahoma. He had literally just went to pick up the ring when they told him the music video shooting was going to be in the California city and not in Nashville. He had left late at night and was back home for lunch the next day.

A knock on the door makes him come back to earth. Putting the ring back inside the pocket, box-less since it would catch attention, Blake opens the door to whoever is at the other side.

The director gets all the actors and the band together and explains a few things before the shooting starts. They really just have a few shots in which the crowd has to be seen with also Blake at the back, so the director tells them that those shots are going to be the first ones. After that, one team will work with Blake inside, getting shots of only him and the band, as the actors work outside on the pre-wedding and wedding scenes.

Before he jumps on stage, his phone buzzes and he slips his hand on the inside pocket of the jacket and opens the message from Gwen.

**We'll be there in an hour.**

He smiles but also feels a nervous wave take over him. His free hand slips inside his jeans pocket and touches the ring once again. _Okay_.

"You can do this, Blake." He whispers to only himself before he jumps off the stage and walks over to the director, "Gwen will be here in an hour, more or less." He had only told him about the engagement, which he had been more than happy to help with.

Blake had met up with him a few weeks ago and had explained the plan to him. The younger man had agreed to everything and even had given him a few ideas which Blake had been happy to listen to. They had agreed to film a recording of the song with only the necessary film team, the boys and Gwen. He knew that there would be a possibility of scaring her away if he did it in front of a lot of people so that's why Blake asked for the fewer people to be there for the moment.

"Okay, let's get started then. If we're not done, we'll take a break and let you do your thing." Blake draws a brightly toothed smile on his face and nod at the man.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. It's going to be great!"

They end up needing  an hour and a half to film the shots with the crowd and Blake. Gwen hadn't messaged him again so when the director gives everyone a ten minute break, he messages her and gets an immediate response saying that they had just arrived.

 **LA traffic.** Her message makes him chuckle.

His band had lingered on the stage, so once the actors and the team are outside, Blake walks up to them.

"Guys," He says rubbing his hands together. "I uhm... I need to tell y'all something."

"S'up Blake?" A female voice asks.

"So uhm," he looks down and bounces on his feet, "Gwen's about to arrive and..." He links his fingers, looks up and takes a deep breath, "I'm going to ask her to marry me." He states pressing his lips together as he looks at all of them.

"Wow man." Rob pats his back and shots his a smile, "That's great!"

"Yeah." Blake breathes out and brings his eyes back to the rest of the band who all congratulate him. "So, the music video continues as it is but this song reflects who we are so much that I wanted to make like a second video and-"

"Ask her at the end of the song?" Kara jumps in.

"Yep." He can feel the dimpled smile on his face grow bigger. It's really happening. "So I'm going to go find her and the kids and you get ready to start the song because I'll sit them somewhere and then jump on the stage to perform." He looks up looking for an affirmative response, which he gets. "Are y'all okay with this? Maybe I should have asked bef-"

"Hey," Rob cuts in again. He takes one look at his bandmates who nod at him, "Of course we are. Go big or go home, huh?"

"Yeah." Blake pats his hand on Rob's chest, "Thank you. All of you."

He hears a few good lucks from the band members he is not so close with, but Rob, Kara and Jenee wish him all the best.

"She'll say yes, so you have nothing to worry about." Kara makes him chuckle and his cheeks turn red.

"I truly hope so."

 

He hangs his black jacket on a chair by the stage and then walks outside to find her. He tells the director that he will message him before they walk right in, to give him time to get the cameras rolling.

He finds her with Jen by the car as the kids run around, already suited up.

"Hi." Blake says pecking her lips.

"Hey cowboy, you look dapper."

Jen chuckles at the exchange of words between the two love birds. Blake lets go of Gwen for a second to kiss Jen's cheek and throw her a look which she immediately recognizes. She nods and winks at him.

_Everything's under control._

Blake exhales and takes Gwen's hand in his, "So, we're just really rehearsing but I'd love for you guys to see how it sounds." He explains walking over to the kids. Stella immediately jumps into his arms causing Blake to stumble a little bit and let go of Gwen's hand to catch the kid who immediately clings onto him. "Hi little princess." He shows her his best dimpled smile.

"Blake!" The little girl mumbles against his neck making a big smile appear on his face. He closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again, Gwen is in front of him admiring the scene before her with a delighted look on her features. The country star grins at her and then winks before Stella leans back, but keeps her tiny arms around Blake's neck. "You going to sing?" Blake nods, "What song?"

"A new one. I hope you like it." She hops off then and runs to Zuma who is walking up to them alongside Apollo. King is a little behind looking at Blake with his eyebrows raised. The singer pulls Gwen into him to keep her from seeing the exchange between her kid and him.

"All good." Blake mouths to the kid, who grins and pulls his thumb up. Blake does the same and then winks at him.

 

He shots the director a quick text letting him know that they are on their way and then takes her hand in his to walk her and the rest of the kids to the entrance of the building. He keeps Gwen entertained with a story to stop her from seeing any decoration or actor dressed a little too formal for a fishing and hunting song. He succeeds because her eyes never leave his as he talks and talks and the smile on her face grows and grows. She could hear him talk all day long.

 

He opens the door but hugs her closer to his body to let the kids walk in first.

"Hey," he catches her attention as her chocolate coloured eyes land on his caribbean sea ones, "I love you." His nose nuzzles hers. He watches her eyes close and a giggle escape her mouth that makes his heart skip a beat.

"Blake," she whispers before pecking his lips. She leans away to meet his gaze and brings her hand up to his stubbly cheek, "I love you more."

Her grins down at her nuzzling her neck, "You look so beautiful, by the way."

"You look very beautiful yourself as well. Very dapper for a hunting song, huh?"

Blake feels the nerves kick in but stops them before they make his hands shake on her sides, "It's a different hunting song. You'll see."

"I can't wait!" She pecks his mouth one last time before they make their way inside. His hand comes up and around her shoulder as they make their way through the corridor. From the afar he can see the band and the kids and Jen on one side. The director nods at him and he nods back to get the cameras rolling. When they get inside the room, Gwen wows at all the lights hanging and the flowers by the stage. She turns to look at Blake and frowns, "Flowers and cute lights?"

Blake laughs nervously.

"Hey, it can be a cute song about two deer falling in love."

"You're so weird, Blake." She giggles, "Two deer falling in love?" He throws his head back laughing.

"One of them gets shot at the end. Oops." He pulls of his best dimpled smile and she cuddles up to him giggling against his chest. He takes the moment to look around. Jen nods at him and so do the kids. The director thumbs up at him and mouths a _recording_ to which Blake beams. His hand comes up to Gwen's hair and strokes it making her lean back and look up at him, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"You just stand here,” He grins and then looks behind her to Jen and the kids, "Guys, you can come closer too." And they do.

When Blake gets on stage he gulps and turns his head to look at Rob, who presses his lips together and nods.

Before turning around to face Gwen and the kids again, Blake breathes in and out and then grabs his guitar from the stand.

 

Gwen looks around and then down at her kids who are all looking up at her. Something inside her tells her that something is up, that everyone is acting weird and quietly for a reason. Maybe it's just her. Her eyes shot up when a guitar solo begins rhythmically enough to get her head bobbing to the music. Blake glues his eyes to hers and truly, there’s nowhere she’d rather look to.

 

_Girl, it's hard time, I tell ya_

_No more messin' around_

_Time to lay these cards on the table_

_And just throw it on out_

 

He chuckles when he has time to catch his breath. The confused look in her face makes him smile behind the mic stand as he sings the lyrics. The boys bounce on their feet and bob their head to the song with matching grins on their faces. He had tried to explain everything to Apollo once. He doesn't know if his doodles about what a wedding is made it clear for the three year old or not, but he had nodded and grinned at Blake, so the country singer had taken it as an affirmative answer as well as the two older kids.

 

_I'm talkin' you and me with the same street name_

_Same last name, same everything_

_It's a real thing, a how I feel thing_

_So I'mma go on and take a swing_

 

By now Gwen has already kind of figured out what's going on. Maybe not all of whatever Blake has in mind, but first, this is not a hunting and fishing song; second, she has never heard this song before and he had said he had showed her all the lyrics of the songs of the next record, she had even heard some of the recordings he had been working on in Nashville before and during the summer. Third, the kids are here and suited up. Even Stella is here and Jen. She turns to look at her sister-in-law and shoots her a questioning look that makes Jen shrug and wink at her.

 

_You find the spot and I'll find the money_

_You be the pretty and I'll be the funny_

_You plant the flowers, I'll plant the kisses_

_Baby, let's get right down to business_

 

His eyes are fixed on hers like magnets. Blake thinks about the possibility of stepping off the stage and walk up to her. _Maybe later,_ he thinks. He spots a single tear escape her eyes followed by the brightest smile he has even seen on her face; if that's even possible. He remembers when they met again on season 9 of The Voice and how little she smiled. He recalls how at every opportunity he got he pulled out a joke to make her laugh and it worked too. She would smile brightly at him and even giggle a little here and there. The times she'd hysterically laugh made Blake so happy. He would join in and laugh at his own joke because her laugh was _that_ contagious.

 

_I'll hang the pictures, you hang the stars_

_You pick the paint, I'll pick a guitar_

_Sing you a song out there with the crickets and the frogs_

_You name the babies and I'll name the dogs, yeah_

 

Gwen pulls her babies close to her and she whispers something Blake can't make up quite right, but the three of them smile and nod so he guesses it's something good. The moment her eyes leave his to talk to the kids briefly, Blake feels an electrifying feeling runs through his veins. He's known for quite a while how immensely lucky he is. How this family welcomed him and always made him feel like he had always been a part of them. Finally, he's in a place where he feels like he's winning, that what he is doing is making a change. A place in which he not only thinks and lives for himself, but for four people that four years ago he didn't know or dared to imagine to meet.

 

_You can park your car in the driveway_

_I'll park my truck in the grass_

_I'll put a little swing on the front porch_

_If you put a little tea in my glass_

 

Gwen chuckles big at this part as she shakes her head not believing what's happening. How is this happening to her? How did she get so lucky?

 

_Watch the sunset from a gravel road_

_Kiss me in the kitchen on your tippy toes_

_Still lovin' on you when the rooster crows_

_Watching way more than the garden grow_

 

_Yeah, laying next to you every night_

_Sounds like a damn good life_

 

The way his voice changes to a deeper register makes a shiver run through her veins. He winks at her and she watches the smile grow on his face as he has to catch up on the song, too lost in her that he misses the first line of the next verse. He laughs and turns to look at Rob, who is the closest person to him and exchanges a quiet laugh with him as well. The band leader bobs his head to the small crowd and Blake nods.

 

_You be the pretty and I'll be the funny_

_You plant the flowers, I'll plant the kisses_

_Baby, let's get right down to business_

 

He jumps off the stage and continues the song sans mic. Jen tugs on Zuma and King to step back and the two boys get his brother with them as well. The blonde woman also squeezes Gwen's shoulder and winks at her tilting her head forward for her to walk closer to Blake, and put a little space between them and the kids. Jen nods, closing her eyes and then bits down her lower lip when she watches Gwen turn around to Blake, who continues and finishes the song.  

 

_I'll hang the pictures, you hang the stars_

_You pick the paint, I'll pick a guitar_

_Sing you a song out there with the crickets and the frogs_

_You name the babies and I'll name the dogs_

_Yeah, I'll name the dogs_

_You name the babies and I'll name the dogs_

_Yeah, I'll name the dogs_

 

The last line of the song dies in the air as Blake holds onto his guitar and looks down for a moment. He watches her play with her hands and move the toes inside her vans. Slowly, the country singer starts to look up to finally have his eyes fall on her watery latte ones. His hand comes up to wipe away the tears making down her face as her cheeks twitch up. He's always so gentle when it comes to her, that hasn't changed since day one.

"So, I guess no deer dies at the end." Blake's cheeks twitch up and a laugh breaks the silence of the room. Her joke makes his nerves die though and he takes that as a positive sign. He unhangs the guitar off of his body and places it flat on the ground.

"Gwen?" He says once he's back on his feet. His hands come to her sides to get ahold of hers, and slowly, he lets their fingers intertwine. "I uhm," he wets his lips and lets his eyes wander the room. He notices how the boys have matching O shaped looks on their faces, even Stella is curiously looking at him and Jen is grinning from one ear to the other. He closes his eyes for a second and then lets them fall back on her again. _Only her and you._ He says to himself taking a deep breath. "I want to plant kisses on you for the rest of my life. And I don't care how cheesy that sounded," she chuckles, "I had this all speech planned out but once again you've managed to run me speechless. Since day one, baby. Since day one." He feels his cheeks turn red and a silly grin appear on his face as Gwen's cheeks water again. "Remember when I said that all I wanted was to make you smile? Well darlin' I hope in twenty, thirty years time I can keep the jokes game on, cos I plan to have you grinning for the rest of your life." He takes a deep breath and lets go of her hands to bring them up to her face to  collects a few of her happy tears, "I wanna keep collecting your happy tears until the day I die." Her hands come up and around his waist to fall just above his belt and where his vest ends. "I wanna keep singing you songs, making you pasta after a long day at work. Catching planes at crazy hours of the night after a concert at the other side of the country, just to get home in time for breakfast." She lets her head fall against his chest at that. She normally tells him how he doesn't need to do that, that he should get a good night sleep and fly back in the morning, but he won't listen. "I know what you're thinking." He giggles, "Breakfast without you and the boys makes no sense to me. It doesn't taste as good."

"You don't wanna joke about breakfast, huh? Most important meal of the day." His cheeks twitch up when he hears her voice. He just loves her tone.

"Right, of course not." There is a moment of silence in which Blake takes the time to let one of his hands fall on his side and slip into his jeans pocket. He keeps his eyes on her so she doesn't look away, but when he has the ring in between his fingers, he starts to lean down and on one  knee. The hand that was on her cheek travels to get ahold of one of her hands because he knows how much she loves touching. Gwen stares at him not knowing what to do but smiling from ear to ear. Her cheeks start to hurt from all the smiling going on in the last four minutes, since the song started, but she ain't complaining. When Blake's fully kneeled, Gwen giggles, seeing him kinda small and having to tilt his head up to look at her. "What I'm trying to say is," the light in his eyes makes Gwen catch her breath as she tries to control her heart, which is racing by the second. Her lips part as she sucks in a breath and Blake chuckles thinking that maybe he should be the one sucking in breaths because of the nerves. Her soft features and the big plastered smile she’s had on her face since he had started singing calms him down. "Gwen?" He breathes, "I love you with every cell on my body and don't know if it's possible to get luckier than I already am, but honey," she nods at him encouraging to carry on as an unshed tear escapes her right eye, "Will you marry me?"

If the smile of her face could grow bigger it would. She feels her legs shake a little bit from the nerves, his hand squeezes hers and she breathes out a laugh that turns into a happy sob. She turns to look at her boys who nod a few times with matching grins on their faces. The pop singer brings her eyes back to Blake and draws a grin on her face for him only.

"Yes. Yes to all of it."

"Yeah?" He just has to make sure he ain't dreaming or making it up.

“Yes, Blake. Yes!” He freezes on the floor as he shamelessly stares at her. He can’t move. His brain orders him to stand up but all he can do is look at her. Her eyes scream so much more than words or lyrics will be able to. He wants to take a picture of the look on her face and paste it on every wall. He thinks she has never looked more beautiful than she does right now. Her makeup is a little ruined by all the emotional crying and she’d probably laugh at the puffy eyes, but he really can’t breath. She astonishes him. When he’s about to stand up he watches her squat down before him. He lets his eyelids close for a brief moment and when he opens them again, her brown puffy eyes are fixed on his and her smile crashes against his parted lips making him lose his balance for moment. One of his hands comes up and around her waist to hug her close as he deepens on the kiss for a brief few seconds. He grins against her beaming lips and when she opens her eyes, his are already waiting for her.

“I love you.” He whispers rubbing his nose against hers as his free hand comes up to her cheek and his thumb wipes away a rebel tear.

Gwen nods and places her hand on his, on her cheek, “I love you too, Blake. So much.”

He pulls both of them up and shows her the ring before slipping it on her ring finger. The country singer carefully places it where it’s supposed to be and then leans in to kiss her again. “Do you like it?”

“If I like it?” Gwen laughs sarcastically, “I love it.” She brings her hand up to fully stare at the ring as Blake watches her silently. “You pulled this off for me. You’re crazy!”

“Yeah, baby. Crazy for you.” His hand gently rests on her waist as he hugs her close. His head lands on top of hers as Gwen relaxes against his chest. He takes some time to them only and then opens his eyes to look at the other part of the family. The four kids are grinning up at them. Apollo’s playing with his tie, King has his arm on Zuma’s shoulder and the middle child is holding onto Stella’s hand. The girl, who is just in front of her mother, has a big smile on her face. Jen winks at him and nods. The quiet move makes Blake smile and a warm feeling run through his veins. The approval of her family has meant the world to him, not only through the whole proposal thing, but ever since the beginning.

 

He keeps her close as the kids crash into them once they turn around to them. Kingston and Zuma hug their mum first, but Apollo runs to him first. He takes him in his arms and ruffles his curly hair before he turns to the two older boys when they call out for him.

When the band and even the director have congratulated them, they are left alone inside the room. They let the quietness take over them as their breathing is the only sound that can be heard.

“Wanna go outside? I’ll have to go back to filming again soon.”

She shakes her head and cuddles up to his side bringing her arms around his torso. “We’re getting married.” Blake hums in response, “That was a lovely song. Thank you so much.”

“You deserve all of it.” He leans down to kiss her quickly but Gwen searches for his lips when he separates. They playfully kiss for a few seconds, getting lost in the moment.

Blake’s arm comes around her shoulders and hers around his waist as they walk down the corridor to the exit door. He opens the door and pulls her to him for both to walk through it at the same time.

_Together until the end of time._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it :)


End file.
